


Just to Leave Some Kind of Mark

by angelic_shapeshifter



Series: Naruto college au to be named later [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Trans Characters, agender sasori, but like theyre ok, everyone gets emotional booboos, kakuzu is a supportive RA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_shapeshifter/pseuds/angelic_shapeshifter
Summary: Sasori and Deidara's relationship has its ups and downs. Like when Deidara’s friend broke Sasori’s finger and he defended her? That was a down.
Relationships: Deidara & Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Hozuki Suigetsu, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Naruto college au to be named later [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293593
Kudos: 5





	Just to Leave Some Kind of Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my college au! I wrote it about a year ago and I'm cleaning it up a little and posting it. It's really weird, so like. buckle up buttercups

“Deeiiiiiidaarrraaa!” an annoying voice called from behind the door. Deidara audibly gasped and raced from his desk-turned-workbench to answer it. Sasori was already tired for reasons they deeply wanted to forget and felt a headache coming on.

They vaguely knew the man at the door, a pale, pierced freshman wearing a purple binder, hip hop pants and sandals, from glimpses across mutual parts of campus. Now that they were in the same room all curiosity about him dropped. He made their skin itch.

Deidara whirled to face them and introduced his friend as Suigetsu from dance class. Sasori regarded him and Suigetsu covered his snickers when he saw their cast. “You’re the guy who Sakura beat up?”

Sasori tried not to hiss.

“How did you know that?” Deidara asked, far more entertained than willing to defend his roommate (as he always seemed to be.)

“Sakura is Sasuke and Karin’s friend, so I know her through them. She’s very embarrassed about the whole thing, heh, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up.”

Sasori glared. Nevertheless, they had one more thing they needed to know. They tapped him with their cast and gestured to his teeth. “Where did you get that?”

Suigetsu smiled wide, revealing a mouth full of pointed teeth. “New Orleans,” he drawled. “Sharpening teeth was part of what my family did a long time ago and I wanted to bring it back. I wanted to look, like, dangerous and unconventional.”

Deidara’s smile over his shoulder grew dreamy. “It’s awesome Sasori, isn’t it?”

No, it’s not. But Deidara was enamored with whoever this was so they were going to let him be. They couldn’t make themself feel comfortable though. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

They had thought they were going to practice their dance or some sort of school-related activity, but now that they met the guy they highly doubted it, especially with the rapidly setting sun and Deidara waving them giddily out the door.

They had options. They could head to the art building and work on something, maybe even finish one of their semester projects, but something didn’t feel right in that idea. They could go to a cafe and relax for a few hours but their body instantly rejected the idea of putting more caffeine or sugar into itself. So they chose the RA’s room.

When they arrived Sasori picked a book off the shelf--one of the ones only decades old as opposed to the centuries old ones they would need to wear latex gloves to handle and tweezers to turn the pages--and curled up in the umbrella chair Hidan had bought at a yard sale, dragged into Kakuzu’s dorm and never took back.

Kakuzu appeared a chapter in, carrying a vending machine salad pack and wearing a black knit sweater and his long dark hair swept into a bun. “Hello Sasori. It’s not that I mind it, but why are you here?”

Sasori’s eyes didn’t leave their book. “Deidara’s screwing a freshie in our apartment.”

Kakuzu hummed. “Do you want me to do something about it?”

“...No. But thank you.”

Kakuzu sat down at his desk and clacked away on his laptop keyboard. “What’s new?” he asked after a while, perhaps to keep their minds off the blaring pop music that the thin blue walls barely muffled. 

“The girl who broke my fingers is friends with friends of Deidara’s paramour."  They shook their cast with a deadpan look (Kakuzu didn't turn around, but he smirked anyway) before moving on. “The campus police hired on an alumni named Senju.”

Kakuzu coughed. “A woman named Senju or a man named Senju?”

“A woman. She and Officer Jiraya are old acquaintances. Why?"

“I knew her father.”

“Okay.” Keep your secrets, old man. “Also, and it’s just a rumor, but his students think that Sarutobi has a ring for Kurenai.”

Kakuzu cracked a smile. “Good, finally that pothead does something right.” Their daughter was starting to walk, the last he heard. “Do you have anything on Deidara’s new guy?”

“He’s sharpened his teeth, Kakuzu.” Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. “You have to see him. You  _ have _ to see him, it’s terrible.” Sasori smiled and felt a little better, a little less broken.


End file.
